


online/// Frerard

by IrwinsDrumstick



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrwinsDrumstick/pseuds/IrwinsDrumstick
Summary: Frank lives in the usa, Gerard live in the uk, they meet online, they both have feelings for each other.





	1. gerard is typing...

geenoway is typing.....   
geenoway: hey frankaboy  
fronk is typing  
fronk: hey gerard gay  
geenoway is typing  
geenoway: ur right tho, anyways how are you?  
fronk is typing  
fronk: ehh fine i guess hbu?  
geenoway: whats wrong  
fronk:just lonely   
geenoway: well you have me  
fronk: i ment like lonely because im single and ugly ¯\\_ツ_/¯  
geenoway: wanna know something  
fronk: what  
geenoway: ur not ugly and you dont have to be single anymore?  
fronk"wOT  
geenoway: frank, from the first time you said "hi" last year ive really liked you,,,,,,,, so will you be my boyfriend? ☞  ͜ʖ  ☞  
fronk: of course you cute nerd


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay

Frank:hey gee <3  
Gerard: How are you frankie <3  
Frank: ehhh bad i guess  
Gerard: what wrong  
Frank: Im just in school and school fucking sucks, i wanna do a backflip off the desk  
Gerard omg do it  
Frank: Did it. Got kicked out of class, Hell yes  
Gerard: ily <3  
Frank: ily too :p   
Gerard: guess what  
Frank: What?  
Gerard im getting you the best gift for valentines   
Frank: what is it  
Gerard: you gotta wait  
Frank: but its in a week  
Gerard: ill give it to you early  
Frank: How?  
Gerard: cant tell you ;)  
Frank: omg gerard just tell me  
Gerard: youll have to make me  
Frank: fiGHT ME  
Gerard: okay, you are like one foot tall  
Frank: plsssssss tell me   
Gerard: OKAY FINE, IM COMING TO SEE YOU IN 3 DAYS  
Frank: omg are you srs rn  
Gerard: yeppers  
Frank: Gerard Arthur Way I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH  
Gerard: Thats gay  
Frank: You're gay  
Gerard: Damn you're right


End file.
